Demigod chat
by oOShattered StarsOo
Summary: Will Luke become a stalker, Will Thalia and Nico date read to find out
1. Chapter 1

**Percy Jackson and friends msn****  
Thalia left the hunters but Luke is dead  
by oOShattered StarsOo**

Percy: Annabeth & Percy 4eva  
Annabeth : 3  
Nico:Thalia and Nico  
Thalia:Nico we are NOT dating!  
Nico:meanie we could (puppy dog eyes)  
Thalia:virtual slap  
Nico: why don't virtual slaps hurt?  
Percy: cuz there not real but I'm sure Thalia will give you a real slap  
Nico: oh, I'll shut up now  
Random person:percabeth and thaico  
All expect rp: what!  
Rp: umm didn't say anything  
Thalia: death glare and virtual punch  
Annabeth: if I find out who you are your dead  
Rp: i don't think so  
Annabeth: glare i do  
Rp: i'm... Tell u tomorrow g2g  
(random person has logged off-thank you sever)  
Thalia: I'm gonna kill umm is it a he or she  
Annabeth: umm got no Idea  
Thalia: all well can still kill... It  
(Thalia and Annabeth have logged off debating how to kill random person)  
Rp: O_O

Next day  
Rp: hi peoples  
Annabeth: who are you  
Rp: straight to the point Annie  
Annabeth: grrrr  
Thalia: tell us or else  
Rp:it's can I have a drum roll plz  
Both girls: no  
Thalia:gives death glare  
Rp:alright I'm Luke  
Thalia: L-Luke  
Luke: duh that what I said  
Hermes: Luke! I thought you were dead  
Luke: I am oh and Annabeth are you still gonna kill me?  
Annabeth: no unfortunately your all ready dead how are you talking to us if your dead? And since when has hermes had a msn account?  
Luke: Hades gave me a computer  
Percy: did you find out who rp is  
Annabeth: yeah it's Luke  
Percy: what but your dead  
Annabeth: don't be mean  
Percy:just staten a fact  
Annabeth: I'm tempted to slap you  
Percy: seaweed brains gonna get slapped!  
Thalia: yes kelp head how long do it take you to figure that out  
Percy: well I don't get called seaweed brain for no reason  
Thalia:no duh  
Percy: :-(  
Thalia:lets change our names but once yours is guessed you have to change back  
All: ok

Several minutes later  
Death boy: hey did you hear about the new movie coming out on Friday the avengers me want to see.  
Lightning sparks:yes NICO I did  
Death boy: no THALIA I'm not nico  
Thalia then who are you  
Death boy I'm... Not telling mwahahahaha  
Sparky=scary: haha very funny LUKE  
Luke: darn you NICO  
Thalia: NICO what is with the name  
Nico: well you're kinda scary  
Thalia: ohhhh I am  
Nico: I'm scared now  
Thalia: better run Nico  
(nico has logged off due to thalia trying to kill him-thank you sever)  
Thalia has change her relationship status to in a relationship.  
Annabeth: omg with who?  
Thalia: ahhh … Nico  
Annabeth:what  
Thalia:umm Nico  
Percy: does that mean he won't be emo anymore  
Nico: hey I'm not emo and Annabeth and Percy didn't change there names  
Fish boy: yeah I did  
Nico: that's really lame Percy  
Mr. D: brats get to bed  
All: yes mr. D  
( everyone has logged off because mr d said to and they fear him (well actually cleaning horse stables but any way) thank you sever)  
Mr. D: curse those brats  
( mr d has logged off to go kiss his goldfish thank you sever)

The next day  
Percy: sup  
Annabeth: Percy are you all right  
Percy: 'course Bethy I am  
Annabeth: Bethy huh wait… Luke why would you do that  
Luke: cuz I love you  
Annabeth: no luke your dead I love Percy  
(Annabeth has logged off to find the real Percy-thanks sever)  
(Luke has also logged off to probably go cry a river-thanks sever)

Annabeth: luke has come back to life and is staking me  
Luke: am not  
Thalia: then why are you out side her window  
Annabeth: he's outside my window ahhh he is there a shimmering thing there  
Luke: damn I've been spotted  
Thalia: just leave Luke annabeth has a boyfriend  
Luke: yeah me  
Thalia: no Percy gods your dumb she doesn't want to go out with you get that into your thick head  
Luke: I have a thick head  
Thalia: yes u idiot you do  
Annabeth: oh gods help me he's so dumb  
Hades: Luke get here right now  
Hermes: Luke I am your father  
All: what?  
Athena: he has been watching star wars again  
All:ohhhhhhhh

Luke: nananana it's Elmo's world nananana it's Elmo's world  
Annabeth: what the fish!  
Percy: what about the fish  
Annabeth: shut up Percy  
Percy:Why is luke singing Elmo's world  
Annabeth: that's what I'm trying to figure out  
Thalia:somebody slap him  
Percy:okay  
Annabeth:Percy no  
Luke has been disconnected because he has been knocked out -thanks sever  
Annabeth: PERCY  
Percy: it wasn't me I swear I just walk into the Hermes cabin and he was lying on the floor unconscious  
Annabeth: did you just leave him there?  
Percy:uh yeah why do you like him  
Annabeth: wha-  
Percy:you do don't you I should have known  
(Percy has logged off~thanks sever)  
Annabeth: why does he think that  
Thalia: you act like it  
Annabeth: what I do not  
Nico: you sort of do  
Annabeth: shut up Nico nobody asked for your opinion  
Nico: someone's mad  
Annabeth: yes Nico I am mad luke tried to kill Percy  
Nico: told you he was a creep  
Thalia:yeah we figured  
Nico: wait weren't you really mad at Percy or he mad at you cuz of Luke  
Annabeth: okay thanks Nico I go find him  
(Annabeth has logged off to go talk to Percy- thanks sever)  
Thalia: well I'm going to climb the rock climbing wall coming Nico  
Nico: yeah ok if I don't almost die on it this time  
Thalia: wimp  
Nico: what ever helps you sleep  
(Thalia and Nico have logged off to go climb the rock climbing wall- thanks sever)

**So did you like it please review, though if you do please don't flame it's my first fic virtual cookies for you if you review (::) and everybody love virtual cookies reviewers are epic! Okay thats all from me until next time Au Revoir or byee.**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day

_

Thalia: hey does anyone know why Nico hasn't come out of his cabin all day

Annabeth: well we don't have anything on today

Thalia: I know but he missed lunch and breakfast

Percy: oh I know Hades sent him an iPad and he won't get off it

Thalia: hey a package just appeared on my bed it's an... IPAD omg it's from  
dad

Percy: hey I got one too

Annabeth: well I didn't get one

Percy: maybe it's only the big three kids

Annabeth: thanks Percy that makes me feel so much better

Percy: anytime

Annabeth: I was being sarcastic

Percy: so was I

Thalia: wait, Percy is capable of sarcasm

Percy: hilarious Thalia just hilarious

Thalia: I know I'm hilarious

Percy: oh just stop

Thalia: no don't want to this is hilarious

Nico: Thalia please stop

Thalia: ok I will cuz Percy is annoying

Nico: Thalia

Thalia: fine

(Thalia has logged off because she is mad- thanks server)

Percy: thanks Nico

Nico: no prob

(Nico has logged off to go see Thalia- thanks sever)

Percy: hey Luke hasn't logged on so far

Annabeth: hey he hasn't

Percy: while we're alone I want to talk to you about something

Annabeth: sure I'll come to your cabin

(Annabeth and Percy have logged off to talk-thanks sever)

*real life not on chat room*

Percy's pov

I was really freaking out about talking to Annabeth it was really important  
she's here oh my gods how do I say this. " umm Annabeth I've been thinking  
about well us and I thought maybe we should uhh how do I put this?"

Annabeth's pov

I went to Percy's cabin wondering what he wanted to talk about. When I got  
there Percy looked kinda pale I wondered what was wrong then he said " umm  
Annabeth I've been thinking about well us and I thought maybe we should uhh how  
do I put this?" what did he mean was he breaking up with me or something  
like that.

Mwahahaha I'm so evil I left you with a cliffhanger. This chapter I want reviews  
OK. Sorry it's short though.


End file.
